The Slaughter Games
by Nauri Minna -Uchisaso AF KSS
Summary: "Sedikit api, akan membuat perubahan"/sumarry tidak nyambung/chap2/Rnr
1. Pengundian hidup dan mati

Hari yang membosankan di distrik itu distrik 14, distrik termiskin di wilayah negara Akatsuki tempat mereka bernaung. Menurut legenda dahulu ketika masih banyak negara yang damai tentram datanglah sekelompok orang membuat ke kacauan dan menjadikan negara-negara itu menjadi distriknya yang sebagai pusat pemerintahan negara Akatsuki terletak pada yang dulu di sebut desa hujan atau nama lainnya Amegakure yang sekarang sering di sebut Ame City kota yang terkenal sekaligus sebagai roda pemerintahan negara itu.

Seorang perempuan berambut dan bermata unik berwarna indigo dan putih yaitu aku berjalan menuju enam ratus meter dari rumahnya untuk berjalan melewati pagar dengan kawat berlistrik yang sangat jarang hidup karena kau tahu sendiri distrik itu miskin kecuali jika kau mengatakan bahwa hanya Pilvat –sebutan bagi orang yang mengawasi seluruh tindak-tanduk di distrik itu ya walaupun itu hanya diatas kertas saja karena banyak Pilvat yang datang ke sini orang yang ramah-ramah dan sangat baik menurutku, sebab Kotetsu Pilvat sekarang sering berlangganan dengan diriku untuk hanya membeli daging rusa dan beberapa daging burung Yektuit yang besar dan berminyak– yang memiliki kekayaan yang lebih besar daripada mereka.

Aku memasuki hutan dengan jaket berwarna kebanggaanku putih sedikit cokelat, aku berjalan dan menunduk sedikit untuk menggapai panah yang telah ku simpan pada hari sebelumnya dan mengambil bilih panah yang berjarak beberapa pohon dari tempat panah yang ku simpan. Mataku beralih untuk menemukan target yang pas untuk diriku tembak setidaknya untuk makan malam ini antara aku, adikku, ibuku dan tentu saja ayahku sang ketua klan dan termasuk anggota salah satu divisi bawah tanah distrik empat belas yang bernama lain konohagakure tempat distrik termiskin di atas kertas pada arsip-arsip Ame City dan sedikit merasakan kata termakmur (jika dipandangi dari ketersediaan pangan pada divisi rahasia itu dengan teknologi yang masih tersimpan dibawah tanah) selain distrik satu, distrik dua, dan the Ame Devil sebutan lain dari kami yang membenci kota itu. Tembakan itu melesat dengan cepat dan menusuk tepat ke jantung rusa bertanduk itu.

"Ma ... maafkan aku binatang kecil," ucapku di dekat jasad itu.

"Dia tidak akan bangun jika kau begitu tahu," ujar seseorang di belakangku.

Aku berbalik dengan panah yang langsung melesat melewati telinga orang itu dan menembak tiga burung Yektuit. "Kau itu, mereka kasihan tahu," ucapku sambil mencabut bilih panah dari jantung ketiga burung itu setelah aku mencabut bilih panah dari jantung rusa.

"Kau ganas sekali Hinata, tadi kau bilang kasihan kepada mereka," kata pemuda yang telah berteman denganku beberapa tahun belakangan ini karena sama denganku untuk berburu binatang.

"Biarkan saja, ku kira kau tidak datang Kiba. Berapa tangkapanmu yang dapat?"

"Cukup banyak untuk dijual," jawab Kiba sambil menunjukkan hasil buruannya kepadaku.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku," ucapku memaksa.

"Untuk apa membantumu jika kau sudah memanah sebanyak itu," kata Kiba enteng dan tersenyum yang membuat hatiku sedikit berdesir.

"Huh ..., setidaknya kau membantu dengan diam dan melamun saja, menunggu untuk beberapa buruan dari panah ini," omelku dan dengan kesal aku memanah beberapa hewan sejenis rusa tetapi lebih sedikit kecil dari rusa.

"Itu kau sudah mendapatkan empat!" seru Kiba di sela-sela menyiapkan kayu bakar.

"Dasar kau bocah anjing," ejekku.

"Biarkan, kau makan tidak? sudah aku bakarkan beberapa ubi ini." Kiba mengajakku untuk memakan ubi yang akan dibakar, sebelum dia melempar ubi yang ada ditangannya ke dalam nyala kayu bakar itu.

" Tentu saja. Tidak terasa yah, sudah lima tahun kita mengikuti _pesta_ kematian itu," ucapku sambil menduduki diriku disamping Kiba yang sedang memandang riak-riak air di danau tempat kami membakar ubi dan Kiba hanya menganguk saja.

"Hn, dasar orang-orang yang brengsek dan demi mereka kita harus melalui ini dengan sulit dan sedangkan mereka dengan enaknya menikmati jerih payah ke lima belas distrik hanya untuk balas dendam masa lalu," umpat Kiba yang ku dengar dengan telinga kecil ku membuat hati ini sedikit menari-nari untuk melawan negara buatan sekelompok orang yang sangat terkutuk itu.

"Sepertinya ubi itu sudah matang," ucapku lembut kepada Kiba yang memasang wajah gahar itu.

Kami kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah ubi bakar yang sangat menggugah selera hanya dengan mencium aroma yang menari-nari berasal dari ubi yang terenak itu.

"Happy Slaughter Games dan semoga engkau selamat," ucapku sebelum memakan ubi itu.

"Yah, Happy Slaughter Games dan semoga kau tidak terbunuh," ucap Kiba mengikuti perkataanku dengan sedikit perubahan dari bahasa distrik kami dengan sebuah harapan agar mereka selamat dari pengambilan kertas nama di dalam undian untuk menuju kematian mereka.

"Ini pertama bagi Hanabi, ku harap gadis kecilku itu selamat," kata Kiba memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Heh, dia bukan calon istrimu tahu kalaupun kalian saling suka tidak akan kubiarkan dia menikah dengan engkau bocah anjing," omelku pada Kiba.

"Iya ... iya ..."

" Huh hah, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu mimpi buruk seperti namanya dicabut dari lot dan dia akan terbunuh pada kompetensi itu," desahku lesu memikirkan adikku itu.

"Kasihan dia, terus bagaimana dengan sepupumu itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Dia sekarang bekerja untuk _itu_," jawabku, aku mematahkan ubi bakar besar yang ada genggaman tanganku yang berbalut daun untuk menjadi isolator sebelum aku mematahkan ubi itu dan memakannya.

"Semoga saja rencananya berhasil," bisik Kiba di dalam telingaku.

"Semoga saja," ucapku lirih.

"Kau mau ikut tidak!" ajak Kiba padaku.

"Eh, Kemana?" tanyaku bengong.

"Biasa, masa kau lupa sih," ucap Kiba kesal berjalan mendahulukan diriku.

"Owh, ke sana. Aku ikut tahu," ujarku mengejar Kiba dengan membawa beberapa ekor binatang buruanku pada ke dua tanganku.

"Dasar," omel Kiba.

Selama perjalanan yang harus melewati kawat-kawat besi itu, kami masih berbicara untuk menghilangkan rasa sunyi di perjalan mereka. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit waspada kami melihat sekeliling pos biasanya dan berjalan melewati kawat dengan aman dan tentram, suasana di distrik itu masih sama seperti tadi pagi di saat aku pergi berburu, bedanya sekarang matahri sudah berada diperaduan membuat suasana yang tadi pagi dengan awan putih sedikit berwarna biru pada atmosfer menjadi jingga yang dipantulkan oleh awan-awan menjadi suasana yang indah sekali sebelum suasana lain di dalam merubahkan suasana tadi dan berganti menjadi tempat gudang tua termakan zaman.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

**Title : The Slaughter Games**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Genre : Crime/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto terinpirasi dari buku The Hunger Games dan Filmnya**

**Pairing : NaruHina, KibaHina, SasuSaku**

**Warning : Inside, Typo, Oc, OoC.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

**Pengundian Hidup dan Mati**

...

Kami memasuki tempat dengan warna dinding berwarna merah tua dengan tulisan diatas menyatakan bahwa gedung itu adalah gudang makanan. Aku menghampiri salah satu kedai penjual di sana untuk menjual beberapa buruannya untuk dijual pada orang dengan lekukan wajah yang masih saja seperti para remaja memliki pekerjaan yang merangkap, yaitu sebagai penjual daging dan juga sebagai anggota divisi rahasia yang berada dibawah tanah.

"Baiklah Hinata ini uangnya," ucap wanita yang memakai jaket berwarna krem menyerahkan uang sejumlah 600 ryo.

"Hei ini kebanyakan Anko-_sensei_," kataku menyerahkan kelebihan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ikhlas kok dan ini untukmu," ujar Anko menyematkan pin bertuliskan 'Shinobi' dengan ukiran burung Yektuit dibelakang kata 'Shinobi' ke dalam jaketku.

"Ini apa Anko_-sensei_?" tanyaku pada Anko yang sedang menyematkan pin ke bagian dekat jaket leherku.

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu Hinata, apa makna dari pin tersebut," ujar Anko sebelum dia kembali bekerja memotong-motong hewan buruanku.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Anko_-sensei_," kataku mengakhiri transaksi ini.

"Sampai jumpa juga Hinata-_chan_," ucap Anko kepadaku yang sudah berjalan ke depan pintu 'gerbang'.

Aku melangkah keluar dari gudang itu berjalan menuju rumahku yang terletak di ujung dari perbatasan distrik dengan hamparan daerah yang luas berupa pepohonan yang rindang. Selama perjalanan yang ku lalui sendirian karena Kiba ada urusan dengan divisi rahasia distrik, jadilah aku berjalan dengan memandang ke indahan distrik empat belas dengan pahatan kelima patung pada dinding bukit, patung itu menandakan bahwa orang yang terukir di tebing itu adalah seorang pemimpin yang sering kami sebut sebagai Hogake pengawas dan pembina kami dalam setiap perilaku kami di mata the Ame City. Aku memasuki halaman rumah yang besar dengan aksitektur gaya Jepang ratusan tahun yang lalu dan aku harus menggeser pintu depan rumahku yang tampak sepi sekali dan mungkin sebentar lagi suara Hanabi yang akan menceritakan mimpinya kepadaku dengan berlari cepat memelukku.

TAP ... TAP ... TAP ...

"Kak Hinata," teriak Hanabi kepadaku dan langsung memelukku dengan isak tangis yang akan membasahi pakaianku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lembut membelai rambutnya.

"Hiks ... a .. a .. aku ... akan .. me ... men ... jadi hiks ... ju ... ju ... ara hiks ... distik ... i .. ini ... huaaa." Tangis adikku semakin menjadi.

"Tenanglah, kau tidak akan mendapatkan musibah itu, nah biar aku menyanyikan lagu untukmu," ucapku lembut sambil menuntunnya untuk memasuki kamarnya.

"Tapi, ji ... jika itu benar," kata Hanabi sebelum dia menarik selimutnya.

"Tidak akan terjadi, buktinya aku. Namaku di lot itu sudah puluhan, tapi aku tidak terpilih bukan." Aku mengatakatan sesuatu untuk menenangkan Hanabi.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus bernyanyi untukku," pinta Hanabi.

"Bernyanyi apa?" tanyaku. Lalu dia membisikan kepadaku.

"Baiklah tapi kau dengar ya," ucapku sambil membelai rambut Hanabi yang dibalas Hanabi dengan angukan saja.

_Rumput-rumput menari, menikmati terang mentari_

_Ulat-ulat teriak, untuk berjalan _

_Kita sepi sunyi _

_Malam-malam larut, mereka memasuk_

_Rindu-rindu di hati kecil kami_

_Kami ingin bebas seperti Yektuit yang terbang bebas_

_Hei penguasa dengarkan lagu ini_

_Lagu semangat untuk membunuhmu_

_Ayo semua hunuskan pedangmu_

_Untuk menikmati hari bagai rumput yang menari_

_Di senja yang gembira_

"Hari gelap akan hancur ..." nyanyiku membelai rambut adikku yang tertidur dan semenit kemudian aku juga tertidur terbuai dalam mimpi yang indah.

Pagi terasa cepat di kepalaku dan aku memakai piyama berjalan untuk ke area lot dan aku berbaris di dekat wajah zombie yang sangat menyeramkan membuat hati ini menjadi risau dan seorang dengan penampilan yang aneh maju membacakan nama dengan tangan kucingnya dan kemudia mereka memanggilku untuk menjadi juara perempuan pertama dan kemudian perempuan ke dua berwajah dingin di sampingku membuat diriku merinding begitu juga dengan juara lelakinya yang sangat dingin dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan dan kemudian kami bersalaman ketika aku merasakan tangan lelaki itu sangatlah panas semua menjadi gelap ketika suara tegas memanggilku.

"Hinata ... Hinata ... bangun," ucap suara yang menyadarkan diriku.

"Halo Dad, Halo Mom." Aku berkata kaget karena baru saja terbangun dari tidurku.

"Kau menginggau," kata Ayahku padaku.

"Benarkah, ini sudah jam berapa?" tanyaku pada Ayahku.

"Tentu saja, dari tadi kamu berbicara tentang juara dan panas. Ini baru pukul empat pagi, kalau mau tidur, tidurlah," jawab Ayahku.

Dan malam itu ku habiskan hanya rebahan memandangi lagit-lagit rumah itu dan memikirkan ke esokan hari atau tidak memikirkan Kiba dan Hanabi yang ada dalam pikiranku ini hanyalah ke selamatan mereka atas kompetensi gila ini sungguh itu yang aku harapkan hidup yang damai dan tentram yang sepertinya tidak ada dalam kamus kehidupan kami sebagai anak-anak distik empat belas yang cukup menderita dengan perlakuan dari orang-orang brengsek nan kejam dari pusat itu dan kompetensinya yang sangat mengerikan dan membuat sakit hati didiriku semakin membuncah hingga terbersit niat dalam diriku untuk menghabiskan orang-orang yang dengan senyuman bertaruh untuk harga yang nyawa kami yang dapat dibuang bagai sampah organik bagi mereka.

...

Diriku terbangun ketika matahari telah bersinar cukup terang melewati sekat-sekat udara di dalam kamar, posisiku berpindah ke ujung kasur _king_ _Size_ itu dengan tangan menyangga kepalaku. Pusing merasuki kepalaku ketika ku bangun dan sedikit berjalan dan mengambil handukku pada gantungan yang ada di sebelah kamar mandi, kemudian aku memasuki kamar mandi itu dan menghidupi keran air dan mandi berendam selama sekitar sepuluh menit. Selesai mandi aku mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang tidak ada sisi feminim sama sekali pada pakaian itu, pakaian itu terdiri dari celana _jeans_ keki dan baju berwarna putih dan tentu saja rompi berwarna putih kecoklatan kebanggaanku yang tersemat pin pemberian Anko_-sensei_ kemarin petang. Selain pakaian aku sedikit melakukan perubahan gaya rambutku yang tadinya panjang memakai ikat rambut dan sedikit cupu, sekarang aku menggerai rambut indigoku, supaya tidak gerah aku memakai topi untuk menutupi bagian atas kepalaku.

Udara yang masih dingin terasa menerpa wajahku dan wajah Hanabi yang harus kami lalui untuk berjalan ke arah alun-alun distrik yang sudah terpasang pembatas untuk membatasi kami ketika acara kematian itu berlangsung. Sebelum kami berbaris di dekat kantor dewan distrik kami harus melewati tempat pendaftaraan untuk memastikan kami tidak akan melarikan diri dari tempat itu ketika nama kami terambil dan kami dapat menukar nama kami dengan beberapa karung gandum atau beras sebagai ganti dan membuat kami mempunyai lot yang berlebih untuk tahun depan. Aku memasuki barisan sesudah tiga antrian dari adikku Hanabi, hingga sekarang aku tidak menemukan Hanabi dimanapun dalam barisan yang sedikit ribut disekitarku dan keributan itu berhenti ketika seorang wanita berambut berwarna biru tua dengan origami di atas kepalanya maju mengetes suara sebelum wanita itu berbicara pada kami.

"Selamat datang dalam acara The Slaughter Games dan semoga kalian beruntung," ucap wanita itu sebagai pembukaan pidatonya dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Baiklah, kami sudah membawanya jauh-jauh dari the Ame City untuk kalian tonton dan diingat," sambung wanita itu menyuruh seseorang untuk memutarkan film yang sungguh sangat membosankan bagiku dan aku beralih menatap wajah Kiba dibarisan anak lelaki yang sedang menirukan tanpa suara pemulaian film itu.

'_Negara Akatsuki terbentuk enam puluh lima tahun yang lalu, dimana untuk mendamaikan dunia yang saat itu dunia yang gelap dan kelam. Namun lima puluh dan dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu distrik-distrik yang terbentuk dan bergabung memberontak hingga membuat kita tercerai berai sebagai satu keluarga. Akhirnya untuk mengingatkan tentang perang dan pengkhianatan The Slaughter Games dibentuk untuk para distrik mengirimkan para juaranya untuk berpartipasi dalam kompetensi ini dan setiap tahunnya pemenang kompetensi akan bergelimang harta dan akan menjadi pengingat tentang pengkhianatan mereka," _film itu berakhir pada gambar sebuah distrik yang sudah lama hancur.

"Baiklah wanita terlebih dahulu." Wanita itu berjalan dan mengaduk-aduknya isi tempat undian dan mengambil satu kertas, wanita itu berjalan kembali dan membacakannya di atas podium.

"Juara wanita dari distrik empat belas, Hanabi Hyuuga," teriak wanita itu.

Duniaku seakan hancur ketika wanita itu membacakan nama adikku yang selalu takut itu, Hanabi berjalan sedikit demi sedikit seperti enggan meninggalkan barisannya dan berjalan ke arah polisi yang memakai helm berwarna hitam dengan sedikit corak awan berwarna merah. Ketika Hanabi berjalan mendekati podium aku berlari dengan kencang mendekati adikku dan mendorong sedikit bahu kedua anggota polisi itu dan berteriak ketika kedua polisi itu memegang bahuku.

"Aku menawarkan diriku sebagai juara untuk menggantikannya," teriakku dan berlari mendekati adikku.

"Hanabi, kau harus pergi mendekati _mom_ dan jangan menawarkan diri untuk memasukkan namamu oke," perintahku sambil memeluk adikku itu.

"Tidak ... tidak ... tidak," teriak Hanabi mengiba.

"Pergilah," ucapku. Kiba menghampiri kami dan aku menatap matanya untuk membawa adikku itu sebelum aku diseret oleh polisi mendekati podium. Aku menaiki tangga mengikuti tangan wanita berambut berwarna biru itu.

"Perubahan yang drastis di distrik empat belas, kita memiliki relawan rupanya. Siapa namamu?" Wanita itu berbicara kepada para pendaftar dengan menggunakan loudspeaker dan menanyakan namaku.

"Hinata Hyuuga," jawabku.

"Aku bertaruh bahwa tadi itu adikmu." Ucap wanita itu yang hanya ku balas dengan angukan saja.

"Baiklah berikan sambutan yang meriah untuk Hinata Hyuuga juara wanita dari distrik empat belas," teriak wanita itu dengan tepuk tangannya yang tidak diikuti oleh yang lainnya yang malah mengangkat tiga jari mereka membuat sang wanita biru meneguk sedikit ludahnya sebelum dia bergerak ke lot laki-laki dan mengaduknya sebelum mencabutnya.

"Baiklah, Juara laki-laki dari distrik empat belas. Naruto Uzumaki," teriak wanita itu.

Pria berambut kuning dengan mata biru berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk yang aku tahu orang itu adalah seorang anak yang baik karena aku ditolong olehnya ketika cuaca sangat buruk waktu pulang sekolah empat tahun yang lalu dan aku harus membunuhnya. Kami memasuki kantor dewan distrik dengan ruangannya masing-masing dengan aku diruang kanan dan Naruto di sebelah kiri ruanganku, ruangan itu sedikit memiliki nilai seni karena tempat itu memiliki beberapa ukiran hewan didindingnya. Hanabi, ibuku dan ayahku beserta sepupuku memasuki ruangan dan diberikan waktu oleh polisi selama sepuluh menit.

"Hiks .. kau hiks ... seharusnya ti .. tidak ... menawarkan dirimu kak," tangis Hanabi didalam pelukanku.

Aku membelai rambutnya sebelum aku menenangkan adikku itu, "Aku tidak mau kamu mengalaminya, biarkan saja kakak yang ikut kompetensi ini."

"Hinata, kau bisa menggunakan itu jika kau mau," kata ayahku dengan suara sedikit bergetar menahan marah.

"Baik _dad_," ucapku sebelum pertemuan itu berakhir oleh ke datangan polisi untuk menyuruh keluargaku keluar.

Aku menatap pintu dengan nanar. Mereka menyuruh Kiba masuk selang semenit keluargaku keluar.

"Kau harus menggunakan panah untuk membunuh mereka, disana disediakan panah," ucap Kiba sambil memeluk diriku.

"Tapi, apa mereka sediakan?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, mereka ingin ini mejadi menarik bukan," jawab Kiba sambil mencium pipiku.

"Baiklah waktu kalian habis," teriak polisi dari luar. Sedetik kemudia aku mencium bibir Kiba sekejap.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ingat Kiba.

Sejam kemudian kami (Aku, Naruto, wanita berambut biru bernama Konan) bergerak dengan kereta kuda mendekati stasiun yang sudah penuh dengan orang yang berdesakan untuk melihat kami sebelum kami memasuki kereta api yang sudah menunggu kami. Pintunya menutup dengan cepat sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat distrik empat belas untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

**A/N : halo, halo reader saya mengupdate fic ini untuk menunggu komik Naruto volume 60 dan menunggu film terbaru dari triologi Hunger Games. Walaupun sedikit mirip tetapi ini bukanlah copas okey dan jangan bilang bahwa saya copas.**

**Info distrik negara Akatsuki.**

**1. The Ame City (Amegakure) - Pusat kota**

**2. Distrik Satu : Kusagakure - Teknologi mesin terbang**

**3. Distrik Dua : Otogakure - alat musik**

**4. Distrik Tiga : Takigakure - buah-buahan**

**5. Distrik Empat: Iwagakure - penambangan**

**6. Distrik Lima: Sunagakure - Migas**

**7. Distrik Enam: Tonbogakure - pertanian beras**

**8. Distrik Tujuh: Kusagakure - pertanian gandum**

**9. Distrik Delapan: Hoshigakure - Perhiasan**

**10. Distrik Sembilan: Yukigakure - Perfilman**

**11. Distrik Sepuluh: Tanigakure - pertanian kapas**

**12. Distrik Sebelas: Kumogakure - Listrik**

**13. Distrik Dua Belas: Kirigakure - Perikanan**

**14. Distrik Tiga Belas: Takumi No Sato - pengrajin**

**15. Distrik Empat Belas: Konohagakure - IPTEK (Rahasia), perkebunan, pertambangan**

**16. Distrik Lima Belas: Namigakure - Perikanan**

**17. Distrik Enam Belas:Kemurigakure - pengolah makanan**

**18. Distrik Tujuh Belas: Uzugakure - Senjata, dihancurkan oleh Akatsuki dua puluh lima tahun sebelum pelaksaan the Slaughter Games ke 63 (Waktu Hinata dan Naruto).**

**Demikian info yang bisa diberikan oleh authornya sendiri yang entah mengapa masih bingung sendiri, please Reviewnya.**


	2. kedatangan

Kereta itu meluncur menjauhi distrik empat belas, aku dan Naruto memasuki ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup besar dibandingkan ruangan tadi ketika kami berpisah dari distrik kami. Ruangan itu sungguh mewah dibandingkan dengan tempat manapun di distrik empat belas yang ku ingat karena sering memasuki ruangan dan yang aku lihat sekilas seperti pada ruangan rumah Hokage atau ruangan ketua dewan distrik yang masih dibilang kurang mewah atau kalah mewah dari ruangan itu. Semua buah-buahan ada disitu, roti yang lezat ada di ruangan itu di sudut meja makan ruangan itu, makanan mulai dari ayam panggang hingga iga bakar tersedia lengkap di atas meja, dapat kau bayangkan, semua itu yang langka didistrikmu ada selama beberapa jam setelah kau dipilih untuk di adu dalam sebuah kompetensi, kejam menurutku, semua warga distrik kelaparan sedangkan disini atau mungkin di the Ame City tidak akan kekurangan makanan melihat tersedianya semua ini.

"Anggap seperti rumah kalian disini," ucap Konan seperti mempersilahkan kami untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Rumah? Setiap rumah di distrik kami tidak ada seperti ini, kau tahu," sahutku kesal.

"Apa maksudmu Hime?" tanya Konan acuh tak acuh.

"Maksudku Konan, dengan sebanyak ini makanan kau bisa mencegah banyaknya kelaparan di distrik," jawabku kesal, tentu saja aku kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Kami para warga distrik bekerja untuk mengisi perut mereka dan sementara kami kelaparan.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah meributkan hal itu, lebih baik kau makan dan nikmati sebelum kompetensi dimulai," ujar Konan enteng.

Aku pergi ke kamar yang ditunjuk oleh Konan dan mengganti pakaianku dengan apa yang tersedia dalam lemari pakaian, semua pakaian yang tersedia membuatku bingung untuk memakai yang mana, akhirnya aku pilih pakaian yang sesuai denganku seperti yang lainnya. Kami makan ketika Konan memanggil membuatku terpaksa berjalan untuk melihat banyaknya makanan yang tersedia, ketika diriku tiba di ruangan itu, seorang pria berambut perak dengan alkohol ditangannya dan bau alkohol memenuhi mulutnya membuatku mau muntah.

"Oh, maaf sayang aku tidak mengenalinya, dia Kakashi Hatake mentor kalian." Konan memperkenalkan pria yang bisa dibilang dalam kategori tampan.

"Oke, kau mentor kami bukan Hatake, bisakah kau menunjukkan cara yang terbaik untuk bertahan hidup atau cara yang baik untuk mati dengan cepat," mulaiku dengan dingin kepada pria pemabuk itu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus duduk dulu nona, kita akan memulainya sekarang," Kakashi menyuruhku duduk di sebebrang meja bersamaan dengan Naruto. Aku menuruti saja perkataan dari pria itu walaupun dalam hati ini gondok.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Nasihatku pada kalian, jangan sampai terbunuh sebelum kalian mendapatkan sponsor." Hatake memulai pembicaraannya pada kami.

"Jadi kau ingin memberitahunya atau tidak?" ucapku marah dan mengarahkan pisau tepat lima centi dari tangan pria itu.

"Kau tahu manis, kau bisa dibilang tipe tidak bisa mencari kawan," ucap Kakashi.

"Untuk apa mencari kawan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan sponsor bodoh." Pria itu mengakhiri pembicaraan kami dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Dasar pemabuk," umpatku tepat sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan ini.

Hatake kembali dengan muka merah dan berkata padaku atau bisa dibilang umpatan yang manis. "Kau tahu, kau bisa dibilang tipe pemberontak bodoh, dan usahakan kau tetap hidup atau aku akan memakan bangkai mu Hime."

...

.

.

.

.

**Title : The Slaughter Games**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Angst/Crime/Romance**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Inside, berdarah, Don't Like Don't Read **

**Akan ada beberapa istilah yang aku ambil dari novel The Hunger Games.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Kedatangan

...

Malam pertama aku tidur di kereta membuat aku tidak bisa tidur, kau tahu sendiri beberapa minggu lagi aku akan dibantai. Aku berjalan memasuki ruangan yang tempat kami tadi untuk mengambil _Lemon Juice_ agar aku dapat tertidur, rasa asam mengalir dan terasa dilidah ini membuat air liur mengalir terus membasahi lidah dan tenggorokkanku. Merasa belum bisa tidur, aku menghidupkan sebuah benda melengkung dan menekannya dan membuat dua buah wajah muncul di depanku dan berbicara mengenai reaping pada hari ini, tampak kotak-kotak memenuhi area belakang ke dua pemandu acara tersebut.

"Yah bung tampaknya kita mempunyai tributes atau juara yang kuat disini, tampak di distrik satu sepasang remaja yang kelihatannya akan menyusahkan para tributes atau juara lainnya bukankah Tobi," mulai pembawa acara itu.

"Oh kau betul sekali Sewaru, ini memang sedikit aneh tetapi pada tahun ini kita akan kedatangan seorang relawan," ucap pria dengan kacamata googles di atas kepalanya.

"Iya, tetapi didalam pertarungan seperti yang kita helat selama ini semuanya dapat berubah bukan." Pria itu dengan entengnya menampilkan wajah stoicnya.

"Ku pikir juga begitu, lalu apa yang mengambarkan karekteristikmu sebagai gamemaker Tobi?" tanya pria itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur manis," seru seseorang dibelakangku. Ketikaku berbalik tampaklah seorang priaa yang cukup tampan tersenyum padaku.

"Iya, Kakashi," sahutku.

"Hm, kau melihat itu?" tunjuk Kakashi ke salah satu pembawa acara itu.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Yang memakai Googles itu," jawab Kakashi.

"Owh, dia Tobi sang Gamemaker," ucapku kepada Kakashi yang sedang menatap intens layar yang menampilkan dua orang yang sedang berbicara.

"Dan seorang dari distrik Empat Belas bernama Obito," tambah Kakashi.

"Dia dari distrik empat belas?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Iya, satu angkatan denganku di akademi, tetapi karena saudaranya adalah pemimpin negara ini jadilah dia sekarang berada di Ame," jawab Kakashi sebelum dia kembali meneguk minuman kesukaannya, alkohol.

"Hn, selamat malam Kakashi," ucapku mengakhiri percakapan kami. Aku kembali ke dalam kompartemenku dan beruntung sekali ada obat tidur untuk menenangkanku disaat tidur nanti.

Malam itu kuhabiskan dengan menggeliat saja diatas kasur yang dapat dibilang empuk itu, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya bergadang, kepala pusing dan sedikit mengantuk, itulah yang kurasa disaat ini dan disaat Konan membangunkan tidur yang terasa olehku baru sepersekian detik. Konan memaksaku untuk menyantap hidangan ketika kesadaranku baru tujuh puluh lima terkumpul dan kemudian dia berjalan kembali ke ruangan yang sering ku sebut ruang berkumpul, di ruangan itu ada Konan yang sedang bermain dengan kuku-kukunya dan ada Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi.

"Kau akan mati kedingin terlebih dahulu,"ucap Kakashi yang ku dengar ditelingaku ketika aku berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Tidak karena aku akan menyalakan api," sahut Naruto.

"Itu akan menjadi cara bagus untuk terbunuh, kau tahu," kata Kakashi.

"Apacara yang bagus untuk terbunuh?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh astaga. Kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersama kami?" ucap Kakashi padaku. "Aku baru saja memberi saran tentang menyelamatkan hidup."

"Seperti Apa?" tanyaku dingin.

"Aku baru saja bertanya bagaimana cara menemukan tempat berlindung," sahut Naruto menyantap ramennya.

"Dimana semua itu akan berguna jika, kau masih dapat hidup," ujar Kakashi menekankan kata 'kau masih dapat hidup. "Oper selainya."

"Bagaimana kau dapat menemukan tempat berlindung?" tanyaku.

"Oper selainya," kata Kakashi gusar kepada Naruto

"**Bagaimana kau dapat menemukan tempat berlindung**?" tanyaku dengan menekankan kata-kata dan dengan suara dingin.

"Bisakah kau memberikan waktu untukku bangun, manis" kata Kakashi padaku. "Pengajaran ini sangat memakan waktuku." Pria itu mengambil minuman dari kantungnya dan menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir.

"Owh Naruto bisakah kau operkan selai jeruk itu kepadaku," pinta Kakashi. Naruto memberikan selai itu kepada Kakashi dan Kakashi memakai sendok untuk mengoleskan rotinya, kesal karena sikap itu aku memegang pisau dan ku tusuk pisau itu persis sedekat dengan tangan Kakashi.

"Itu eak yang langka," sahut Konan marah.

"Owh, kau membuatnya mati. Baiklah kau ingin tahu bagaimana cara bertahan hidup?" akhirnya Kakashi membalas perkataanku yang ku balas dengan sedikit angukan.

"Kau harus membuat orang-orang menyukaimu," tambah Kakashi.

"Maksudnya apa Kakashi," sahut Naruto bingung dan kebetulan mewakili yang akan ku tanya.

"Oh, bukan yang kau harapkan, di game kalian akan merasakannya sendiri, kedinginan, kesakitan dan kau sedang kelaparan," ujar Kakashi kembali mengoleskan selai jeruk ke rotinya. "Sedikit air, sebuah pisau atau bahkan pematik api akan merubah semuanya dan semua itu berasal dari sponsor. Dan untuk mendapatkan sponsor kau harus membuat orang-orang menyukaimu."

"Dan sekarang manis, dirimu tidak bersikap seperti kawan," timpal Kakashi kembali.

"Lihat, itu The Ame City," kata Naruto bersemangat melihat pemandangan Ame City samapi berlarian ke arah jendela. "Lihatlah."

Pemandangan yang tersaji didepan mati sangatlah indah dengan gedung-gedung pencakar lagit yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi. Pemandangan itu menghilang dan digantikan dengan gelapnya terowongan, aku tidak dapat melihatnya dan kemudian terowongan yang gelap itu berubah menjadi stasiun yang terang dan dipenuhi dengan orang-orang dengan dandanan aneh. Naruto melambaikan tangannya membuat semua orang di sana teriak histeris dan dia (Naruto) menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya, kami berada didepan pintu ketika seseorang memeriksa kami dan kemudian membukakan pintu yang langsung disambut oleh teriakan yang memekakkan telinga ini, sebuah kotak panjang yang mirip dengan Cinderella jika dibilang kereta itu sejenis kereta kuda tetapi kereta itu tidak ditarik dengan kuda. Kami memasuki kereta kecil yang di dalamnya mempunyai ukuran cukup besar meluncur ke tempat yang tidak ku ketahui dan ketika kereta itu berhenti kami berada di depan sebuah rumah sakit dan setelah itu aku memasuki ruangan berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya ada selubung kecil untuk memisahkan kami karena aku mendengar teriakan histeris dari sekelilingku.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat ketika ke dua orang yang memiliki nama Ar dan Thec pada pengenalnya mencabuti semua bulu-bulu pada kakiku dan tanganku, aku bersumpah mendengar mereka berbicara akan menggunakan sesuatu sebelum mengirimkanku kepada Juugo. Setelah beberapa lama aku didorong atau tepatnya tempat tidurnya didorong dan berhenti pada suatu tempat, aku tidak berani membuka mata sampai ku dengar suara pintu terbuka yang membuat mata ini juga terbuka.

"Itu adalah salah satu yang paling berani yang pernah ku lihat, dengan adikmu" mulai Juugo. Aku sedikit mendudukkan diriku ketika Juugo berada didekatku. "Namaku Juugo."

"Hinata," ucapku.

"Maafkan aku hal ini terjadi padamu, dan aku akan membantumu dengan segala cara yang bisa ku lakukan."

"Kebanyakan orang mengucapkan selamat," kataku heran.

"Dan aku tidak tahu untuk apa mereka mengucapkan begitu," ucap Juugo sebelum dia mengukur diriku.

"Aku kira kostum penambang atau petani sudah cukup, kami biasa memakai kostum itu." Aku masih bingung dengan perkataanku, karena kami para juara atau tributes dari distrik empat belas lebih banyak memakai kostum penambang dan petani.

"Ya, tetapi aku tidak mau melakukan itu, aku ingin mereka terkesan padamu di parade tributes, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka mengingatmu" ujar Juugo setelah mengukur seluruh tubuhku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Apa mereka berbicara tentang sponsor?" tanya Juugo membalas pertanyaanku.

"Ya, tetapi aku tidak baik dalam berteman" jawabku.

"Kita lihat saja, tidak selamanya para pemberani memakai kostum konyol, bukankah begitu," kata Juugo.

"Kuharap tidak," ucapku.

...

Malam itu kami semua berkumpul sebelum parade dimulai, Juugo memberikan api berwarna hijau dan dia mengatakan bahwa api itu akan membakar kami berdua tetapi tidak akan merasakan apa-apa karena api itu aman bagi baju yang kami pakai dan dia sudah memastikan itu. Kami berdua memasuki sebuah kereta yang akan kami mengelilingi tempat parade, karena kami distrik ke empat belas maka dari itu kami termasuk ke tempat terakhir ke tiga membuat kami seperti tidak di anggap ketika parade itu dimulai, sorak-sorai hanya untuk distrik-distrik di awal tetapi itu berubah ketika kami memasuki pertengahan dan api 'membara' dari pakaian kami berdua dengan daun yang entah darimana berterbangan dari kereta kami dan sebuah api ke emasan menjalar dari bawah kereta menuju ke atas dan membentuk lingkaran yang menghilang dan berganti dengan angka empat belas dan nama distrik kami yang terbentuk memakai daun berwarna hijau yang bertebrangan tadi dan kemudian bersinar dengan cerah bersamaan dengan Naruto mengangkat tanganku dan aku melihat sekeliling tempat parade yang penuh teriakkan dari para penonton yang penuh semangat meneriaki nama kami dan kemudian senyap ketika seorang dengan wajah yang masih muda berdiri ketika para tributes berbaris.

"Selamat datang ku ucapkan kepada para tributes, dan semoga kalian beruntung," ucap orang itu yang ku tahu adalah kepala pemerintahan negara ini yang bernama Madara Uchiha, dia kembali duduk dan kami kembali bergerak lagi dan menuruni tempat itu menghilang memasuki tempat yang sudah kami kelilingi. Kereta itu berhenti kembali ke tempat tadi bersama dengan tatapan para tributes yang mendahulukan kami tadi dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan membunuh kami ditempat itu dengan tatapan mereka, Juugo, Karin, Kakashi, dan Konan menghampiri kami dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Kalian berhasil," ucap Konan menyalami kami.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan kalian itu hebat," ujar Juugo.

"Benarkah, ku kira aku sangat bodoh tadi," kataku sedikit getir karena cemas.

"Kau yakin, kau sudah mendapatkan musuh pada parade ini," bisik Kakashi ditelingaku dan menunjuk tangannya ke arah distrik satu dan distrik dua yang memandang kami dengan tatapan mengerikan. "Mereka selalu menang setiap tahunnya."

"Tetapi tenang saja, mereka disini bersama denganmu dan juga makan di tempat ini sama denganmu dan tidur ditempat yang sama jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir," ujar Konan berusaha menenangi kami yang malah menjadikannya semakin buruk selama perjalanan ke lantai teratas tempat kami akan tertidur.

Kami telah menaiki ruangan itu, Konan memaksa kami untuk memakan apa yang berada di atas meja makan yang menurutku itu bisa memberi makan lima puluh orang atau lebih ketimbang enam orang yang tidak akan memakan itu habis. Konan telah menghabiskan makanannya dan dia telah minta izin ke kamar mandi entah melakukan apa.

"Mengapa Dia?" tanyaku pada Kakashi.

"Biasa, di sini sudah biasa seperti itu Hime," jawab Kakashi ringan.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku kembali.

"Mereka, memakan makanan dan kemudian memuntahkannya lagi dan memakan beberapa lagi," terang Kakashi.

"Huh, kalau begitu aku telah selesai," ucapku mual, tentu saja aku mual, mereka makan dengan enak dan tercukupi tetapi ketika aku melihat pada apa yang terjadi pada distrikku membuatku cukup mual terhadap semua ini.

Aku berusaha tidur dengan menggunakan obat tidur yang tersedia di meja kecil di dekat tempat tidurku diruangan itu. Mimpi yang buruk ku dapati sepanjang malam.

"Hinata," ucap seorang pria dengan senyumannya yang cukup mengerikan dengan mendekatkan pisau ke dekat leher Hanabi.\

"Jangan," teriakku tercekat ketika orang itu menggorok leher Hanabi dan membuangnya tepat didekat kakiku. Darah mengalir bersamaan dengan keluarnya banyak muntahan membanjiriku.

"Hinata ... Hinata ... Hinata," teriak seseorang membuatku bangun dari tidurku.

"Uugh, a-apa y-yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Kau mimpi buruk," jawab Naruto.

"Ya aku ketakutan Naruto," kataku getir.

"Mau ku temani," tawar Naruto yang ku jawab dengan angukan.

Naruto naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluk diriku untuk menenangkan diriku dan itu cukup berefek denganku, kehangatan pelukkan Naruto terpancar dan tersalurkan kepada kulitku membuat efek rileks padaku.

"Selamat malam Hime," bisik Naruto di telingaku sebelum aku menutup mata untuk tertidur.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

**A/N : terima kasih telah mampir ke sini, mungkin masih ada Typo ya, chapter depan kata kuncinya pelatihan. **


End file.
